


Bring Her Home: Rose Tyler and the Doctor Reunite

by fantasyficfluff



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BBC, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, F/M, Fluff, London, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, The TARDIS - Freeform, The feels, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyficfluff/pseuds/fantasyficfluff
Summary: After bottling up his grief, the Doctor sees Rose again and makes a decision.





	

The pleasant shouts and cheers of children playing rang through the morning air. In the alley way there came a whirring sound. Energy pulsed through the air and the whirring came to a halt as a blue box appeared in the alley and a tall, silver-haired man stepped out. He wore a bored scowl but inside he was broken, lonely, trying with every breath to swallow the sorrow that plagued him. Fake it ‘til you make it. It was a human idiom the man often kept in mind. Pretend not to care. He had learned to cloud the pain as the eccentric, bow tie-loving eleventh doctor with positive thinking but in the back of mind she still lived. Rose.  
The man turned the corner and was hit by a bright sun and an overwhelming scent of burgers burning over a grill. There was a noticeable excitement in the air. The man felt the vibration of footsteps on the pavement and turned to see a scrawny man in a billowing overcoat and a mountain of gel in his messy mop of a hairstyle. He was running at top speed, followed by a beautiful blonde girl in a white-wash jean jacket. They rushed to speak with an older woman. The silver-haired man approached them to get a closer look. In their eyes, he could see happiness. Determination. Innocence, even. They had been so happy together, so full of love. Had been. The silver-haired man coughed, choking back tears. The overcoat man and his companion turned to look at him.. They nodded a polite greeting. .   
“Excited for the Olympics, mate?” Said the overcoat man.   
“As excited as I am for any other sporting event.”   
The blonde threw back her head laughed that beautiful laugh both men adored so much. The poor man couldn’t take it any longer. He smiled sadly and turned away from the two. When he looked back again, they were talking to the old woman again. Under his breath, the silver-haired man whispered something.  
“Rose Tyler...I love you too.”  
And at that moment, he vowed he would find her. He would find her and he would bring her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me suggestions and feedback in the comments! <3


End file.
